Blast from the Past
by FastCarsNoRules220
Summary: Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny travels to the future year of 2045 in the latest invention, the DeLorean DMC-12 time machine! Meanwhile, Penny's evil father, Mr. Peterson, plans on rewriting history. Will they ever stop him in 1985 from causing the alternate universe (2015-A) where Penny was never even born? Rated T for some slight violence and underage driving.
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Invention

**Hello guys! Welcome to my Mr. Peabody and Sherman fan fiction! Now since the movie is yet to be released in March 2014 and I have not much knowledge on what it's really going to be about or where it's set, I'm going to make this story based on the 1980s movie 'Back to the Future'! This story will be set in fictional Santa Angelina, a city I made up in my head which is based on Los Angeles and San Francisco. Anyways, here's Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Peabody and Sherman or any of the licensed cars used in this story! **

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Invention

_Santa Angelina, California_

_March 13__th__, 2015_

_4:20pm _

"Mr. Peabody?" A young red hair boy stepped into an empty house called for his owner. "Mr. Peabody? Are you home?"

No reply. Knowing that nobody was home, the boy lay down on his bed after a long week at school. It was a good thing it was Friday and the weekends were tomorrow. He began thinking of the adventures he had with his smart dog, Mr. Peabody, in the WABAC machine. He also began thinking of a girl at his school, Penny Peterson. She had once been in rivalry with him as she was jealous on how he was smarter than she was. But soon, she began having a crush on him ever since she had been on the adventures with him. Then, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" The boy answered the phone.

"Sherman! Is that you?" replied a talking dog.

"Yes, it's me Mr. Peabody. Where are you?"

"Sherman, I have something important to tell you. I'm going to need you and your girlfr-"

"She's not my girlfriend Mr. Peabody!" Sherman interrupted. "Penny is just a friend of mine!"

"Okay, okay. Now, as I was saying, I'm going to need you and Penny to come here at the Single Wood Mall on Saturday, March 14th at 1 o'clock, I'm going to need your assistance for something."

"Wait, 1 o'clock in the morning?" Sherman questioned.

"Yeah."

"But why? Where have you been all day?"

"Work."

"Erm, okay..." Sherman was not fascinated by Mr. Peabody's one word answers. _Jeez Mr. Peabody, I thought you were the smartest dog in the world. Why don't you tell me what's going on? _He thought.

"Remember, Single Wood Mall, 1:00am with Penny. You got it?"

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind Mr. Peabody."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Digital clocks around the house began to beep loudly as they read 4:00pm.

"Are those the clocks at the house?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Yeah!" Sherman shouted through the phone to make sure Mr. Peabody could hear him though the loud beeping. "They are showing that it is now 4 o'clock!"

"Well, they're all wrong! They're all exactly 25 minutes slow!" Mr. Peabody replied.

"So, it's 4: 25?"

"Yes! You have exactly 8 hours and 35 minutes to get ready!"

"I'm pretty sure that's plenty of time Mr. Peabody! I'll see you there!"

Sherman hung up the phone and immediately got onto his bicycle. The cool wind blew in his face as he cycled past many famous landmarks of Santa Angelina. The downtown area had many high rise skyscrapers, with the SA Bank Tower as the tallest building in the city. Car horns sounded everywhere as many people were driving home from work while others were enjoying their ride in their luxury vehicles. Cable cars also ran on rails through the busy Single Wood Boulevard. The beaches right beside the downtown area were filled with people enjoying swimming in the waters of the Pacific Ocean while others were sun bathing. The Santa Angelina River separates the urban areas and Santa Angelina County in the north. The county area is known for the famous Single Wood sign which stands on Mount Leo and where many wealthy people lived. Sherman's friend, Penny, lives in an extremely wealthy family near the Single Wood sign. He began to cycle across the Golden State Bridge which links across the Santa Angelina River to the north county.

"Alright, here I am at Penny's house!" Sherman said to himself as he looked up at the big mansion which was overlooking downtown Santa Angelina on Mount Leo. He rang the doorbell. The big mansion doors opened and a man stood in front of him. The man didn't notice him and began looking around confused on who rang the doorbell.

"Um, down here!" Sherman waved his hands. He had never known how short he was.

"Oh, it's you..." The man who was the father of Penny said with a frown. He is also known as Mr. Peterson. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Penny!"

"Sherman?" A young voice called out from behind Mr. Peterson. "Is that you?"

"Oh, hey Penny!" Sherman happily greeted as he saw his friend, Penny Peterson. They began to hug each other as if they had never seen each other for years. Mr. Peterson just stood there with his arms folded and rolled his eyes. _Sigh. Penny, why are you and Sherman such love fools? _He thought.

"Say, Penny, I have something to talk to you about." Sherman told her.

"Sure, what is it?"

Sherman knew that Mr. Peterson was an enemy of Mr. Peabody, which is why he wasn't delighted when he came and visited. "I think we should go somewhere private and discuss this." Sherman decided.

They both went into Penny's room upstairs and shut the door completely. They had to make sure Mr. Peterson doesn't hear their conversation.

"So, what are you going to tell me?" Penny asked.

"Mr. Peabody, he said that you and I will have to go meet up with him at the Single Wood mall at 1 o'clock in the morning tomorrow."

"Really? Why so early in the morning?"

"He said that he had been working on something he needs assistance on. I don't exactly know what it is."

"Hmm, could be a machine like the WABAC." Penny guessed.

"Nah, I don't think so. Besides, why would Mr. Peabody make something he has already invented?"

Penny began to guess a bunch of things on what Mr. Peabody could've been working on. But all they could ever do is to find out when they get there at 1 o'clock sharp.

"Penny!" Her mother, Mrs. Peterson called out. "Your father and I are heading out for dinner at the buffet downtown. You want to come with us?"

"No! I'm not hungry yet." Penny replied. "I'll just go out for dinner with Sherman once I'm hungry."

"Okay! Make sure you two behave well! We'll be home at around 9 o'clock."

"Okay mom!"

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson got into their Rolls Royce luxury car and drove out of the mansion. Penny continued on guessing what Mr. Peabody might have made, even at the restaurant they both went for dinner. While eating, Sherman wasn't really listening on what Penny was saying. He was busy daydreaming of their future life, such as their wedding and naming their future kids.

"What do you think Sherman?" Penny suddenly asks.

"Huh? Sorry, can you say that again because I wasn't really, you know, paying attention." Sherman says as he woke up from his daydream.

"What do you think Mr. Peabody invented?" She asked.

"I don't know. He could've invented a time machine out of a DeLorean. But we'll have to see when we get there."

_Mr. Peabody and Sherman's House_

_Santa Angelina, California_

_March 14__th__, 2015_

_12:45am_

When Sherman got home a couple of hours ago, he had completely forgotten about what Mr. Peabody told him as he was busy daydreaming of Penny and their future life. He completely dozed off while lying in his bed. But then, the telephone suddenly rang.

"Gah! What the-" Sherman yelled as he jumped out of his bed. He immediately picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sherman! You better not be sleeping!" Mr. Peabody's loud voice came up.

"No! No, I was just, you know, resting my eyes..."Sherman said in his sleepy voice.

"Anyways, remember what I told you, Single Wood Mall at 1:00am with Penny! You got it!"

"Yeah, but Penny isn't-"

Before Sherman could finish his sentence, a car horn was heard outside of his house. He took a look out of his window and saw the Peterson's Rolls Royce waiting outside.

"I'll be right there Mr. Peabody!" Sherman hung up the phone and ran outside to the car. He was surprised to see that Penny the one who was driving.

"Um, Penny, you know that you're a little young to drive?" Sherman asked as he got into the car.

"Yes, but do you want to be there on time? We've only go about 10 minutes and riding a bicycle isn't fast enough."

"Um, okay fine. Let's get there!"

The Rolls Royce roared as Penny hits the gas, leaving a trail of tire tracks. Meanwhile behind a bush near Mr. Peabody and Sherman's house, Mr. Peterson has secretly been watching his daughter take off with Sherman in his car. He had been following her in a taxi cab after being awoken by his car starting up. He got out his phone and began to call a secret friend of his.

"Hello? Yes, it's me, Paul Peterson. I'm going to need a little of your assistance..."

**Well, that was chapter 1! **


	2. Chapter 2: Escape to the Future

**Here's chapter 2! Just so you know Mr. Peabody is going to be acting a little different than he usually does since he's going to be like Dr. Brown from Back to the Future.**

Chapter 2: Escape to the Future

_Single Wood Mall, Santa Angelina, CA_

_March 14__th__, 2015_

_1:00am_

The Rolls Royce pulled in to the empty parking lots of the Single Wood Mall. There was almost completely nothing except for a big semi trailer truck parked in the middle.

"I think that's where Mr. Peabody is." Sherman pointed at the truck. Penny simply drove up to it without any worries of hitting anything.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman called as he got out of the car. "Mr. Peabody! We're here! Where are you?!"

No reply.

"I don't get it. He said to be here by 1am, now he's the one who's late?"

"Oh well, let's just go home then." Penny pointed out. "Besides, it's late."

But before they even got back in the car, they heard the door ramp on the back of the trailer truck as it began to open. Smoke gushed out of the truck as a car-like figure slowly began to drive out of it. Sherman and Penny couldn't see exactly what the figure is as the smoke was still blurring their vision.

As the smoke slowly began to fade away, they could hardly believe to see what Mr. Peabody's invention was.

"Whoa! It's like a spaceship, without wings!" exclaimed Penny.

"Well, what did I say? I knew it was going to be a DeLorean!" Sherman said. "But I'm not sure if it is a time machine."

Both of them continued staring at the invention. It was a 1981 DeLorean DMC-12 fitted with huge rocket like boosters at the back. It even had strange blue neon lights fitted on the side-skirts and the bumpers and its licence plate read "OUTATIME". Then, the driver side gull-wing door began to open and a dog wearing glasses stepped out of the car.

"Ah! Sherman and Penny! I knew you guys would show up on time!" He greeted them.

"Hey Mr. Peabody, nice invention there!" commented Penny. "I see it's a..." She then turns to Sherman. "What's it called again?"

"A DeLorean." Sherman replied. "So, what does it do since you installed some strange stuff on it?" He asks Mr. Peabody.

"You'll see!" Mr. Peabody turned to Penny and gave her a digital watch.

"Um, what's the watch for?"

"You'll know later. Right now, I'm going to need you to step inside the car." He commanded.

"Um, okay, whatever you say Mr. Peabody!" Penny stepped into the driver seat of the DeLorean.

"Let's get you buckled up there. This is going to be a wild ride!"

Penny fastened her seatbelt as Mr. Peabody closed the door for her. He pulled out a remote control.

"When this baby hits 88mph, you're going to see some serious-"

"Alright Mr. Peabody, let's just do our thing already!" Sherman interrupted in excitement.

Mr. Peabody hits the accelerator on the remote and the DeLorean came to life. Its engine roared as it took off through the vast empty parking lots. The steering was done when the analog stick on the remote was being controlled. Mr. Peabody also tested out braking and reversing and even tried drifting. It was like he was playing a racing game in real life.

After playing around with the DeLorean, Mr. Peabody lined it up a couple hundreds of yards in front of them. "Alright, now is the moment!" Mr. Peabody pressed down on both the accelerator and the brake, making the DeLorean's back tires spin. Sherman just stood there in awe wondering what was going to happen next.

The next thing, Mr. Peabody released the brake and the DeLorean came hurtling towards them. Sherman slowly began to walk out of the car's way but Mr. Peabody pulled him back.

"Don't move. Watch this!" Mr. Peabody insisted.

"But Mr. Peabody, we're-"

"Just watch!"

The DeLorean's speed began to increase rapidly. Penny was rather having the ride of her life. She watched the speedometer needle as it pointed on 84...85...86...87. "Now this is one heck of a ride!" She exclaimed. Soon as the needle pointed 88 mph, a Y shaped light began to glow right behind her and sparks began to ignite in front of the car.

"Um, Mr. Peabody, what's going on?" Sherman asks worried on what will happen to Penny.

"Just watch!"

Sherman wasn't delighted with Mr. Peabody who kept on repeating the same answer every time he asked a simple question. He gave a sigh and did what Mr. Peabody said.

The car was now only 50 yards from them, now 40...20...10.

"Um, Mr. Peabody..." Sherman said nervously.

Before the car even gets to hit them at a high rate of speed, it vanishes out of thin air, leaving a pair of fire trails between them. Both of them couldn't believe what they had just seen and were completely speechless. The "OUTATIME" licence plate has fallen of the car, leaving it spinning around before it rests flat on the road.

"YEAH! 88 MILES PER HOUR!" Mr. Peabody cried before doing his Zumba dance. Sherman stared at him. Mr. Peabody seemed a lot more different than he usually was after creating another invention. Then, he focused his attention on the licence plate. He picked it up but immediately dropped it as it burnt his hands.

"Ow!" He yelled. Then, he turned back to Mr. Peabody. "What did you just do to Penny? It's like you just disintegrated her!" He complained.

"No I didn't! I have just sent her into the future! In about a minute from now, she'll appear right in this exact spot!" Mr. Peabody explained, still doing the Zumba dance.

"Wait, wait, wait...you're telling me you built a time machine...out of a DeLorean?!"

"If you really want to build another time machine, why not build one with some style?!"

"Well, I did guessed right that you were going to build a time machine out of a car while I was with Penny for dinner, but don't we already have a time machine, the WABAC?" Sherman asked.

"That machine was only designed for back in time travels. The DeLorean can go to both the past and the future! Now, we can explore on what lies ahead of time!"

After Mr. Peabody finished of his sentence, his digital watch beeped.

"Oh dear, Sherman look out!" Mr. Peabody shoved both of them out of the way seconds before the DeLorean reappeared at the spot they were standing. The car comes to a perfect handbrake stop. Mr. Peabody was the first to approach the car. He tried opening the door but immediately retrieved his paws.

"Is it hot?" Sherman asked.

"No, it's cold. It has atmospheric moisture all over its-" But before Mr. Peabody finished explaining to Sherman, the gull-wing door opens smacking him in the face. "Oof!" He fell flat on the ground.

"That was awesome! One more time! Pretty, pretty please?!" Penny exclaimed as she got out of the car. Sherman took a look at Penny's watch, it read 1:05am while the unconscious Mr. Peabody's watch read 1:06am.

"Good grief!" Sherman exclaimed "Penny, you've actually just travelled 1 minute into the future!"

"I did?"

"Yeah, you've become the world's first time traveller to go to the future!"

"Jeez, that's awesome!"

"Well, I can't wait to see what it's like 30 years from now! But we're going to have to wait for Mr. Peabody to wake up first."

"I'm okay!" Mr. Peabody finally sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, where were we?"

"We're about to experience what it's like 30 years from now!" answered Penny.

"Yeah! C'mon Mr. Peabody, let's go!"

The three of them hopped into the DeLorean. But since there was only two seats in the car, Penny had to seat on Sherman's lap in the passenger seat. Mr. Peabody sets up the time circuits for Saturday, June 24th, 2045 at 5:00am. June was chosen by Sherman and Penny since they couldn't wait for summer to arrive.

"Alright kids, ready to experience the future?" Mr. Peabody asks.

"Yes!" They both replied at the same time in excitement.

"Alright then, here we g-" Mr. Peabody was suddenly interrupted by a sound of sirens. "What the, cops?"

Out of nowhere, a Dodge Charger police car came hurtling towards them. A familiar voice boomed through the police car's public address system.

"This is the Santa Angelina Police! Step out of the DeLorean!"

"What in the world? That sounds like my dad!" Penny says.

"Well that's because it is your dad! Look!" Sherman pointed at the police car as it got closer to them. They could clearly see Mr. Peterson on the passenger seat of the patrol car. "C'mon Mr. Peabody, step on it!"

Mr. Peabody stomped his foot on the gas and immediately drove the DeLorean out of the police car's way and onto the main streets of Santa Angelina. The police car roared into action in hot pursuit of them.

"Don't let them get away!" Mr. Peterson commanded to his friend who was driving the patrol car. He pulled out a gun and stuck it out of the window.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"He's getting shots at us! C'mon Mr. Peabody! Faster!" Sherman cried.

Mr. Peabody drove as fast as he could. He watched the speedometer, 84...85...86...87. _Almost there!_ He thought. He was too focused on the speedometer that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Mr. Peabody, look out!" Penny cried while pointing at a sharp turn ahead.

Annoyed, Mr. Peabody hits the brake and sends the car drifting. He watched as the speedometer needle pointed from 87 to 20 mph. The police cruiser managed to catch up to them, giving Mr. Peterson a better shot. He blows the passenger side mirror off. Even worse, the road they were on had a dead end ahead.

"Um, Mr. Peabody, we don't have enough road to hit 88! What are we gonna do?!" Sherman cried. But Mr. Peabody somewhat became confident.

"Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads!" He says.

At first, Sherman and Penny didn't know what Mr. Peabody was talking about. But then, Mr. Peabody reached out and pushed one of the buttons. The wheels began to retract and the car began to hover. Pretty soon, the DeLorean was doing what Mr. Peterson in the police car couldn't do, fly.

"Alright, let's see if those fools can fly!" Mr Peabody piloted the car to the speed for time travel. Flames spat out from the rocket boosters sending the car to a high speed while in mid air. However, the police cruiser was still in hot pursuit of them.

"You can fly, but there's nowhere to hide!" Mr. Peterson pulled out an RPG and aimed at the flying DeLorean above them. "Say goodbye, Mr. Peabody!"

Mr. Peabody flew as fast as he could. He watched the speedometer, 85...86...87...88 mph. Sparks began igniting in front of the car_. Alright! Now's the moment!_

"What the heck's going on with that car?" Mr. Peterson watched in disbelief as huge sparks surrounded the DeLorean. In a matter of seconds, the car disappeared right before their eyes, leaving trails of fire in the air.

Since they couldn't believe what they just saw, they weren't paying attention to where they were going. Soon, the police cruiser broke through the Dead End sign and plunged down into the Santa Angelina River below.


	3. Chapter 3: 2045

**Note: The future hover cars that will appear in this chapter are all made up! (Except for the DeLorean) **

Chapter 3: 2045

_Somewhere near Santa Angelina, California_

_June 24__th__, 2045_

_5:00am_

"Fly carefully dude. I don't want to be some dead guy in a smashed up super-hover-car." A passenger of a flying 2037 Audi RSQ says to his pilot.

"Take it easy man. Look, there are no other hover-cars around! It's not like some time machine would suddenly appear in front of us."

All of a sudden, the DeLorean DMC-12 time machine appears in front of them, causing them to veer out of its way and nearly hitting a tree.

"Dang it! You nearly gotten us kill there!" The passenger complained.

"Well, what can I say? It's not my fault that a time machine appeared right in front of us when I said it's not going to."

"Quit playing games with me man! Fly carefully, and I don't want any squirrels hitting our windshield!"

Then as they flew by another tree, a squirrel that had lost its grip from the branch fell onto the windshield.

"Okay, seriously dude, I think we better start guessing on the things that could happen." The driver told his passenger before turning on the windshield wipers.

Meanwhile in the DeLorean, the trio were amazed that they had arrived the 2040s decade. But their amusement suddenly died off as they were flying through thick misty fog with nothing else in sight. All that was guiding them were hover-car guide lights underneath (like the lights you see on the runways in the airport at night).

"Well, we're in the future, but where's Santa Angelina?" Sherman questioned.

"Yeah, it's not like the future is all foggy or something." Penny commented.

All of a sudden, a pair of lights appeared right in front of them.

"Um, Mr. Peabody, look out!" Sherman cried. It turns out the lights belong to a hovering semi trailer truck which came racing right towards them. As the truck sounded a loud horn, Mr. Peabody immediately steered the car out of the truck's way seconds before head on collision, nearly losing control. Then, Sherman and Penny noticed some big lighted words between the hover-car guide lights.

"It says 'Santa Angelina-2 Miles'..." Sherman read as they flew above it.

"I think this is to inform the people in hover-cars that the city is just 2 miles from here, probably the new way for street signs. Let's keep going!"

The DeLorean continued following the guide lights. They flew past a couple of flying cars which were heading the other way, all of which the trio have never seen. Most cars they just saw were from the late 2030s and the early 2040s.

Eventually, the fog slowly began to fade away and there they saw it, the city of Santa Angelina. It was now bigger than how it was back in 2015. Flying cars soared through the downtown areas at high speeds in every direction with no worries of traffic jams. Cable cars no longer run through the streets of Single Wood Boulevard as they have now been replaced by high speed transit trains. Newer, futuristic buildings have been added in to the skyline of Santa Angelina which was two times taller than the original buildings back in 2015. Most of them are more than 300 stories high. The Single Wood sign on Mount Leo had been converted into a futuristic hotel where many people would stay on their vacation in this city. Though future Santa Angelina awed the trio, it was still early in the morning and not much was going around the city yet as many are still in bed. The DeLorean began to descend down onto the future street where Mr. Peabody and Sherman lived.

"Alright kids. You can go around and explore around for a little while I head to the chop shop for some modifications." Mr. Peabody told Sherman and Penny as they got out of the car. He handed them a communication watch. "I'll give you a call later to know where you are."

"Okay Mr. Peabody." Sherman said before the DeLorean took off. Then, he began to look around the future of his very own street. "The future..."

They began to walk a few blocks past a bunch of future houses which were yet to be seen to Sherman. Then, Penny noticed something in front of them.

"Sherman, look!" Penny pointed at the area on where Mr. Peabody and Sherman's house used to be. It was now replaced by a huge, 3 story mansion towering over them. Futuristic fences surrounded the whole area. It had at least a 3-car-garage and a 2040's Lamborghini parked right outside the front door near the roundabout fountain. There was a huge crystal clear pool right near its backyard and had neatly trimmed bushes, one that shaped like Sherman and another shaped like Penny. The bushes caught their eyes the most. "It's our future home!"

The two kids ran towards the towering mansion. The sliding fence gate opened automatically as they stepped into the property and they began to look around. Sherman continuously peeked inside his future car. It was a 2044 Lamborghini Eversore which can be piloted on both land and in the air and had a top speed of at least 350 mph. Penny on the other hand began observing the areas such as the swimming pool and the backyard. She was impressed that she will be living with Sherman in an extremely beautiful home. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps.

"Huh? Who's there?" Penny spun around. She saw a dark, Sherman-like figure running through the darkness and then hiding behind one of the bushes_. Now that can't be the future Sherman! This is 30 years into the future and he can't be stuck in a kid's body! _Penny thought. She slowly began to walk to the bush the figure was hiding behind. "Come on out. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

The figure got out of the bush but then darted to another bush and hid behind it.

"Hey! Come on! I get out of there! I said I won't hurt you!" Penny dashed towards the bush but the figure got out of hiding once again and sprinted as fast as he could.

"Just leave me alone mom! You don't understand!" The figure shouted as he continued running. Penny stood there stunned. _Did he just call me 'mom'?_

The figure ran into where Sherman was, who was still staring into the Lamborghini. But Sherman immediately noticed him as he heard his running steps.

"Hey kid! What's the rush?" Sherman asked kindly as he stood in the figure's way. But the figure immediately turned around and ran in the other direction.

"No! No! No!" The figure screamed as he sprinted.

"Hey! I'm just asking why you're running!" Sherman began running after the kid, who ended up running into Penny. He tried running back the other way but Sherman blocked him. Now he was trapped in between them.

"Okay, okay! You got me! I guess I get what I deserve, being grounded..." The figure sobbed.

"Grounded? Kid, what are you talking about? What's wrong? And what's your name?" Penny asked.

The figure looked up and wiped his tears. Then, his eyes widened as he couldn't believe to see the kids he was looking at.

"Wait, wait...Mom, dad? You two look so...young..." The figure murmured.

"Hold on...did you just call us 'mom and dad'?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah, you two must be time travellers!" The figure said. Sherman and Penny looked at each other, stunned that he knew they were from the past and that he was their future son. Then, Sherman turned to him.

"Yeah, we're from the year 2015. We came here in Mr. Peabody's DeLorean time machine." Sherman honestly explains. Then he pulls his hand out to give the kid a handshake. "Nice to meet you by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm your future son, Xavier Peterson. You two are my parents from the past!" Xavier replies giving Sherman a handshake.

_Xavier._ Sherman thought. _Jeez, that's what I've always wanted to name my son! _

Xavier looked a lot like Sherman. He wore the exact same dual round glasses and had the exact same hairstyles. However, Xavier's hair was blonde in color, the same color as his mother, Penny. He also wore a hat, a pink T-shirt and black pants.

Penny rushed over to Sherman and held his hands "Can you believe it Sherman? We're going to get married, live in this beautiful mansion and have a son named Xavier!" She said in excitement.

"Um, yeah..." Sherman smiled his goofy smile and began to blush as Penny forced him to dance. Xavier just stood there, happy to see his own parents the same age as him dancing. It turns out the future is going to be great after all!

**Yep, that was Chapter 3! Probably some of you are surprised that Sherman and Penny are going to be married in the future! ;D Anyways, Chapter 4 is coming up next, so stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Hover Chase

**Yay! **_**Mr. Peabody and Sherman**_** is going to be in theaters tomorrow (March 7****th****)! I'm going to be watching three movies on my birthday (March 14****th****), **_**Need for Speed, The Lego Movie, **_**and **_**Mr. Peabody and Sherman **_**and I can't wait! Anyways, here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Hover Chase

_Cafe 2010's, Santa Angelina, CA_

_June 24__th__, 2045_

_8:30am_

"Welcome to the Cafe 2010's, where every day in America is the morning all day! Even in the afternoons! What would you like?" A hologram screen on the cafe table with a man in the video asked Xavier.

"I'd like a Pepsi please." Xavier requested. A glass of Pepsi immediately popped up on the table. "Thanks."

"So, this is where the future us usually hangs around?" Penny asks Xavier as he took a sip.

"Yeah, the 2010's was probably a blast for you guys." Xavier replied. "It seems pretty nice back then."

The Cafe 2010's was a nostalgic restaurant where many adults who were once kids back in the 2010's ate. There were many 30 year old HDTVs around showing old Disney Channel shows such as _Phineas and Ferb_ and _Gravity Falls _(for Penny and Sherman, they were still new to them), which many people enjoyed watching back then. The background music's used in this restaurant were all of the most famous hits from the 2010's. 'Price Tag' by Jessie ft. B.O.B. (2011) was currently playing as Sherman and Penny looked around. They came across an old Xbox 360 connected to a HDTV nearby and Sherman began playing a game of his favorite, _Need for Speed Hot Pursuit (2010). _

"Hey Xavier, I got a question, why were you running from us this morning?" Sherman asked as he and Penny got back from looking around.

"My cousin..." Xavier paused for a couple of seconds and sighed. "He and his friends are forcing me to join them and rob some game store. He's really into some _Grand Theft Auto_ games nowadays, but he just doesn't have the money to purchase them."

"Really? What's his name?" Penny asks.

"Miguel. Miguel Armstrong. He's 17 years old right now. He said that he and his friends are threatening to beat me up if I don't join them...Oh gosh, what am I suppose to do." Xavier puts his head down on the table. "I mean, my parents, well, the older versions of you guys, are going to ground me if I'm caught..."

Sherman and Penny felt bad for their future son being threatened to be beaten up. They began thinking of solutions to help him so that he won't get grounded by their future selves.

"Don't our future selves remember anything about their trip to the future, well, now?" Sherman asks. "I think they should understand why you're doing this since, well, they're us, and they should remember all of the stuff you just told us."

"I don't really think they remember much since they're too busy with work nowadays." Xavier replied. "But I'll be grateful if you guys would find a solution to help me."

Silence fell as Sherman and Penny continued thinking. Then, Penny began to observe Sherman and Xavier. _Hmmm, they look alike..._ She thought. Then, an idea struck her head. "Guys, I think I have an idea!"

Both Sherman and Xavier looked at Penny in excitement to hear what her brilliant idea was.

_Single Wood Boulevard_

_Santa Angelina, CA_

_24__th__ June, 2045_

_8:45am_

Somewhere near the chop shop Mr. Peabody was at making modifications to the DeLorean, a hovering 2042 Rolls Royce landed on the boulevard which once had road automobiles driving on 30 years ago. Now, it is just a peaceful place for people who are walking since hover-cars have been invented, though hover-cars could still land on this road when they're parking. The road had also been turned into a huge Single Wood walk-of-fame with many stars embedded on the ground.

The driver side door of the Rolls Royce opened automatically, and a 68-year-old Mr. Peterson stepped out of it. He got a hold of his walking stick and slowly began to walk to a nearby bench and had a seat. He relaxed as he watched the hover-cars fly by overhead him, kids riding on their hover-boards and the people as they walked by chatting about the happy times. However, Mr. Peterson wasn't really in the mood of thinking of the happy times. He had been having severe flashbacks to when he and his friend were in hot pursuit of his daughter 30 years ago along with Mr. Peabody and Sherman who were in a DeLorean DMC-12 when that car suddenly began to hover and disappear right before their eyes. This caused them to plunge down into the river right ahead of them. "Dang it dog, how did you do it?!" He said to himself. The flashbacks were still haunting him today.

Bored, he began to look up above of him. Flying cars flew by which reminded him of the hovering DeLorean he was chasing after three decades ago. _Did Mr. Peabody go to the future and converted his car to make it hover?_ He thought.

But then, he spotted a DeLorean DMC-12 flying in the flow of the hovering cars above him. His eyes widened. He immediately puts on his old man glasses to take a closer look at the car. It turns out it was exactly like the one he saw 30 years. It had the huge rocket-like boosters at the back with the strange blue neon lights on the side skirts and the bumpers. "Great Scott! It's that dog!" He cried. He quickly got on his phone and called his friend once again. "Hello! Yes, it's me, Paul Peterson! Remember the car we were chasing after 30 years ago? Yes, I've just spotted it! I'm going to need your help for this one!"

_Cafe 2010's, Santa Angelina, CA_

_24__th__ June, 2045_

_9:00am_

"Um, I'm not sure about this Penny..." Sherman said nervously as he got out of the bathroom. He was dresses up completely in the clothes of his future son except that his hair wasn't dyed blonde since they didn't have the things they needed for hair color.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Penny handed him Xavier's hat. "Here, wear this so that they think you're Xavier!"

"But I'm not sure if I could face those guys. I mean, I can tell they're bigger, tougher and mean since Xavier told us about them..."

"Just say no, simple as that! And if they don't agree with you, just say some mean and hurtful words to them! Beat them up, lead them to jail!"

"But how do I..."

"Believe me Sherman, you can do it! Have some faith so that you can save our son!" Penny said with a smile which caused Sherman to blush a little.

"Alright mom, let's go!" Xavier, who was now in Sherman's clothes called.

"Please, just call me Penny. I'm the younger version of your mom and I'm not comfortable of you calling me 'mom' yet." Penny replied. Then she turned to Sherman. "Good luck! Like I said, you can do it!"

In a split second, Xavier and Penny disappeared from the cafe. _Ooh boy, here goes nothing... _Sherman thought. He sat down and waited for the mean, tough guys to arrive.

"Hey there, mind if I have a glass of iced water please?" Sherman asked the man in the video of the hologram screen.

"Sure thing kid!" A glass of water popped up on the table. Sherman took a drink to feel more refreshed once he meets his tough nephew and his friends. Outside, he noticed a black 2039 Cadillac Eldorado convertible landing right beside the cafe. A blonde haired 17-year old boy in a black suit along with his teenage friends, one who is a boy and the other who is a girl, got out of the car and they began to walk straight into the cafe.

"Okay, just play this cool Sherman!" He said to himself. Then, the doors busted open.

"Well well, if it isn't Xavier Peterson." Miguel began as he and his friends walked into the cafe.

"And you must be Miguel Armstrong." Sherman bravely said to his future nephew.

"No crap genius! I'm your cousin, remember?"

"Yeah, I know that! I just wanted to say your name!"

"Alright, now, are you going to join us or what?"

"What if I say no?"

One of Miguel's friends passed him a bag and he pulled out a baseball bat. "You're gonna get seriously knocked out man..." He said. Sherman was frightened inside, but he is still brave outside. Then, an idea struck in his mind.

"One thing..." Sherman began. Then, he pointed at the direction right behind them. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"Huh?" Miguel and his friends turned around to see what Sherman was pointing at. With them distracted, Sherman immediately made his move and punched Miguel in the stomach. "Oof!" He fell flat on the ground. Sherman deliberately pushed Miguel's friends out of his way as he ran out of the cafe.

"You're dead kid!" Miguel yelled as he and his friends got up. "C'mon! Get to the car!"

Sherman sprinted as fast as he could. He looked back to see that Miguel and his friends were getting into their car ready to chase after him. "Crap, how am I going to get away from them?" He thought. Then, he saw a girl the same age as him riding on a hover-board. "Bingo!" Sherman ran to the girl and pushed her off the hover-board.

"Hey! What was that for?!" She cried.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to borrow you're hover-board. I'll give it back!" Sherman hopped on it and began making his getaway. He knew that the hover-board may not be fast enough, but he's going to have to try.

"He's on a hover-board! Get him!" Miguel commanded. He was sitting in the back seat of his convertible Eldorado. His two friends are in the front, the girl who was driving. She hits the accelerator and the hover-car roared into hot pursuit.

As the Eldorado was a few inches away from him, Sherman immediately made a left turn at an intersection. The car missed the turn but it managed to spin back to the intersection and get back on his tail. Sherman then spotted a flying new generation Ford F-150. He quickly grabs hold onto the back of the truck as it entered the Golden State Skyway. The truck soon began to speed up with the flow of other hover vehicles, making strong winds blow into his face. The skyway they were on links into North Santa Angelina.

The Golden State Bridge was still intact, but the road from the 2010's had been removed and was replaced by hover-car guide lights which light up at night. Between the lights, the road has been converted into one of the Single Wood Walk of Fame paths and pedestrians could cross the bridge on foot.

As they were about to cross the bridge, the Eldorado managed to catch up with the Ford and Miguel stood up with the baseball bat in his hands ready to whack Sherman unconscious. However, the one swing that was meant to hit Sherman was accidentally smashed against one of the tail lights of the truck as Sherman had completely dodged him.

"ARGH, I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Miguel yelled. But soon, the truck driver noticed the action happening right behind him and became annoyed.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing with my truck?!" The driver yelled.

"It's none of your business, freak!" Miguel replied in anger, still trying to whack Sherman.

"Oh, that does it! I'll show you fools who's freak!" The truck driver began to ram the Eldorado violently.

"That's for damaging my truck!"

RAM!

"That's for calling me 'freak'!"

RAM!

"And that's for trying to hurt that poor little kid!"

The truck was ramming the Eldorado so recklessly that Sherman was losing grip from the back of the flying 4x4. Miguel and his friends were rather having a difficult time trying to escape from the mad truck driver as their car was getting even more damaged after every hit and shattered glass of the Eldorado rained down onto the bridge. Pedestrians ran in different directions to avoid getting hit by the pieces.

Soon, Sherman had finally lost grip from the back of the truck and was thrown off the bridge. The mad truck driver rammed the convertible once more until it finally lost control and veered off the bridge. Both Sherman and the Eldorado went plunging down into the Santa Angelina River but they were both saved by the hover systems installed in their rides. The chase continued.

"Alright, almost near the land!" Sherman said to himself as he hovered across the water towards the riverbank. But before he even reaches the land, the hover-board began to slow down and came to a complete stop just a few yards from the bank. It was still too far for Sherman to even jump onto the land.

"Hey Peterson, those hover-boards don't work on water!" The girl driving the Eldorado yelled at him.

"Unless you got super powers!" The boy commented. Both of Miguel's friends began to laugh. Sherman began kicking the water trying to move the hover-board, but it was useless.

"Enough laughing, punks!" Miguel commanded to his friends. "Let's get that little runt!"

The convertible went racing towards Sherman who was still kicking the water trying to move the hover-board. Sherman looked behind and saw the Eldorado closing into him. Miguel was standing with the baseball bat in his hands ready to whack him. The convertible was only 50 yards from him, now 40...20...10...

"Ah crap! Here goes!" Sherman leaped off the hover-board into the river and the Eldorado went flying past him. Miguel and his friends were stunned by Sherman's action that they weren't looking where they were going. The flying convertible went crashing into the Single Wood Mall near the shore, shattering glasses into a billion pieces.

Many witnesses were shocked to see the wrecked Eldorado inside the mall. Smoke began to billow from its hood and its hover system could no longer function. People didn't even bother trying to get Miguel and his friends out of the car as they were too scared of a possible car explosion. But soon, hovering police cars and fire trucks rushed into the scene.

"I was framed!" Miguel exclaimed as the officers got him and his friends under arrest. The wrecked Eldorado was engulfed in flames by the time the officers got them out of the car but the professional fire fighters immediately began to put it out.

Meanwhile, Sherman managed to swim out of the river with the hover-board in his hands. He was glad to see Miguel and his friends getting put into the back of one of the hover patrol cars. "That's enough for those fools." He said to himself. Then, the girl who he took the hover-board from came to him.

"Here's your hover-board." Sherman handed the girl her hover-board back.

"Thanks! That was one epic chase by the ways! Those guys had just got what they deserve!" She said happily as she took back her hover-board. "Say, want to hang out with me some other time?"

The girl sounded like she was flirting with Sherman when she asked that question. He knew he couldn't hang around with her or else Penny would find out he would be cheating on her, causing a time paradox which Xavier would have never been born. "Erm ...no, thanks! My parents and I are moving another city!" He lied.

"Aw! But will we ever meet again!" The girl said, still trying to flirt with him.

"Listen, my mom said that I can't date with girls I have never met in my life. I'm sure you'll find someone to hang out with. Look, I have to go."

Sherman quickly ran away before the girl could even say something else to him. He knew he had to do the right thing or else an unpleasant time paradox would unfold. In the downtown area, Sherman spotted a book on display at an antique store.

"How to Build a Robot: 2010-2040..." Sherman read its title. He had always wanted to invent a fully functioning robot with Mr. Peabody ever since he was really young, but Mr. Peabody had always been busy with other stuff. But now he would finally have a chance to build one once he had bought the book. He immediately went inside the store and purchased it.

**Oh boy! What would happen once Sherman reads the book and shows it to Mr. Peabody? Do you think he should've bought the book or not? Find out in the next chapter! **


End file.
